Simple Fiction
by Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws
Summary: No matter how desperate you are, don't let Renge babysit your children.
1. Problems arise

**-Simple Fiction- **

-x-

Hikaru Hitachiin stood in the full length mirror, adjusting his tie, straightening his jet black suit jacket and pushing a stray bang out of his eye. He let out a sigh and then allowed his face to fall into the neutral look he had to wear so often these days. He turned to where his younger brother was sprawled carelessly across the bed.

'Is my tie straight?' he asked, his mirror image sitting up to give him the a-okay without even taking so much as a glance at the severely wonky tie.

'Why do you care anyway?' Kaoru asked, 'its only a meeting.'

Hikaru smirked, 'not just a meeting, my dear brother, it could determine the future of the business!'

Kaoru gave him a WTH look as he continued.

'Its a recession, Kaoru; we need this client!'

'You are such a stick in the mud,' he grumbled.

Hikaru grinned, forcefully. _Its called growing up, Kaoru. And I thought you were the sensible one..._

Suddenly the door was crashed open and in a flurry of cloth, shoes and hair, Kaoru was pinned down to the bed by three easily excited children. 'Uncle Kao, Uncle Kao, Daddy lied, said you weren't here, buuut we found you!' two little girls squealed in unison, sticking their pink tongues out at their father, who sighed, turning back to the mirror.

'I didn't tell you because this is your reaction,' he stated simply. They groaned, standing up off their uncle, hands on their hips.

'Uncle Kao doesn't mind,' they said, sighing at their dad's stupidity. Hikaru sighed. Kaoru managed to sit up, prying the younger boy off him, just to be knocked down by the twin girls again. He just laughed at Hikaru's scowling expression.

'Let your uncle up now! You're going to break his neck!'

All heads from the matteress turned and stuck their tongues out. 'Spoil sport.'

-x-

It was a handy way of sharing ownership of the company. Hikaru meeting clients, getting them around to his way of thinking (though that was actually the younger's forteit.) and keeping track of stuff. Kaoru, on the other hand, did what was commonly known as the fun job; Actually making the clothes, doing the hair and makeup, ect.

They'd come to the conclusion that he would do the fun job back when they were young children after an unfortunate incident involving an unwanted mannequin, too much makeup and forcing Kaoru into a fluffy flouncy frock.

But thats another story, literally.

-x-

Hikaru still got nervous. He was twenty-six, having done this since marriage at twenty, yet still got nervous. He fidgeted as the tall woman in the yellow scarf came haughtily through the door, pouting as she saw the eldest Hitachiin. Hikaru bowed his head, looking up to give her his best host club smile.

'I was informed there were two of you,' she stated haughtily.

Hikaru tried his best to keep his polite smile in place as he replied, 'Ah yes, my brother will do your actual designing, though I will be handling you personally.'

The woman stared as if he was an alien. 'What use are you to me? I want to speak to whoever is making my clothes.'

Hikaru's eyebrow twitched with annoyance as he tried to keep his cool. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5-_

_'_I apologize greatly. Do you wish to see my brother instead?'

The woman glared. 'Both of you.'

The older Hitachiin froze. 'Pardon?'

'Both of you in a meeting tomorrow at the same time, thank you,' she replied coldly, 'be there and don't be late.' She stalked off, leaving a distressed Hikaru bashing his head of the wall.

_Dang it! Kaoru's my only babysitter! _He wasn't going to leave them with some babysitter and end up getting sued when the poor minder needed therapy. No way. Everyone in the host club was out of the question too. Mori and Hunny were out training, out of the country. Tono nor Kyoya could be left with children, no just no.

He gave the tiled ceiling a sad smile. _hey, if you're up there, tell me what to do? _There was silence. _You know I cant hear you. You could give me a sign or som-_

'Hikaru-kun?'

Hikaru turned to face a girl, whom he sadly remembered quite well. Long light brown hair, tied back with a magenta ribbon, big eyes and sketch pad, no doubt filled with yaoi, in hand.

He didn't answer her, instead turning back to the tiled ceiling.

_Haruhi, you've got to be kidding me..._


	2. Magic markers

**-Simple Fiction-**

-x-

Kaoru stared, wide-eyed at his obviously crazy brother's suggestion. 'A No! What are you thinking!'

'She told me to! Haruhi told me to!' he pleaded, and Kaoru sighed, exasperated.

'In case you don't remember, Haruhi isn't in the position to tell you anything. And who in their right mind would tell you to let Renge, the love squaring otaku from hell, babysit!' he yelled at his obviously clueless brother.

'Kaoru,' Hikaru said sheepishly.

'What?'

'I'm right here,' Renge stated, making her presence known, uncaringly.

'J-just making a point, you know...'

-x-

'Okay,' Hikaru said, clapping as the three children, Renge and for some reason Kaoru, standing in front of him like they were in the army. 'This is whats happening. Cami, Ami and Ryuu, Renge is going to watch you this evening.

All the children gave the otaku a questioning look as she just smiled sheepishly back.

'Kaoru, get your portable sewing machine, we're leaving in a moment.' Kaoru saluted him mockingly and ran down the hall. Hikaru felt his gaze drift from the door to the over sized shopping bag slung over the female otaku's shoulder.

'Empty it, Renge.'

She gave him a questioning look of _why should I?_

'Renge,' he said warningly.

She grumbled, emptying it onto the sofa. A few pencils, fineliners, a laptop, a notebook, a sketchpad...and over seventeen yaoi manga's tumbled onto the couch. Hikaru walked briskly over, swiftly gathering all the doujiinshi's before any younge minds could be corrupted, stuffing them into his briefcase, shooting the now sulking otaku a glare.

'Buuuut, Hikaru-kuuuuuun...'

'Dont _Hikaru-kun _me, no. You are not letting my children read graphic yaoi. It'll corrupt them more than Kaoru making out with his boyfriends did. Kaoru, who had just walked into the room, lugging a sewing machine 'portable', sighed.

'That was low and uncalled for, bro, low and uncalled for...'

-x-

Hikaru's ride hadn't even reached the end of the road when the children went missing. Renge glanced up and around, then forgot all about them, turning the television on to some really bad dub of a half decent anime.

A few moments later, one of the six year old twins was in front of her, blocking her view of the hero and the villain, both male of course, fighting in a suggestive position that Renge was going to draw something for later. Renge ushered her off and the child point blank refused. She sighed, turning off the tv. 'Yes?'

'I'm hungry,' she grumbled. The other two were in, in a flash, by her side chanting _we're hungry._ Renge gave them a small smile, getting up to go wherever the freakin' kitchen. 'What do you kids want?'

They gave her an _are you serious _look, and chorused, 'maple syrup, duh!'

Renge grinned. _Some things are hereditary..._

-x-

They each randomly got a glass of the syrupy goop, enough to make anyone but a Hitachiin sick, and ran back up the stairs. This time, Renge decided to follow them, but before she could do anything, she was linked on each side by Cami and Ami, who were both wearing familiar Cheshire cat grins. They yanked her back into the sitting room.

'Renge-chan, can we use your magic markers?' they chorused.

She nodded and they squealed, gathering the 101 markers from where they were strewn across the couch. 'You'll help us, right, Renge-chan?'

The otaku shot them a grin, 'what do you need help with?'

-x-

Hikaru sighed, as Kaoru fidgeted, not unlike his brother the day before. 'You could've at least tried to get your tie straight,' the elder muttered, leaning in to fix the younger's clothes.

Kaoru shot him a grin, 'thats what you're for!'

Hikaru sighed, only managing a weak smile before scarf lady burst through the doors again. 'Oh good, you're both here,' she started, flicking her hair out of her eyes, 'where's my design?' Hikaru made a hurried _right away _as he undid the hatch on his case...

Just for over seventeen yaoi manga to fall out...

Hikaru froze in complete horror as the client picked up a very questionable cartoon of Kyoya and Tono. She blinked at the images, then held them away from her, scowling at the twins; Hikaru still frozen and Kaoru trying to keep a straight face.

'Please do stuff like this,' she tapped the image angrily, 'in your own time, not mine. New meeting tomorrow.'

Hikaru hung his head in complete and utter shame and embarrassment as the woman stalked out of the office, after arranging a meeting for the next day _again_ as he vowed that he was going to rip that flaming otaku limb from limb!

-x-

'RENGE!' Hikaru yelled, bashing the door open, Kaoru, who was engrossed in yaoi, in quick pursuit.

Ryuu looked up from the tv, 'you're back early.'

Hikaru fumed a reply, 'where's Renge?'

'Upstairs with the clones.'

No more words were exchanged as Hikaru ran up the stairs at break neck speed. Ryuu turned to Kaoru, sighing, clearly exasperated. 'My TV program isn't over yet...can I stay up a bit later to watch it or do I have to go to bed?'

'Who knew Renge was such a stalker,' he said casually, not listening to his nephew, 'I mean, does she watch us get changed or something,' flipped a page of the yaoi twincest manga, 'yup, gottaa check our old bedroom for cameras...man, this is _accurate_...'

Ryuu took that as a no and went back to watching television.

-x-

Hikaru flew up to the twins bedroom, yelling and shouting, 'you nearly made me lose a valuable customer with your manga you flaming ota-...w-what's going on?'

Renge, Cami and Ami were covered head to toe in magic marker as were the walls. There were rainbows and clouds and fluffy things and pink things drawn all over the used to be white plaster. Renge laughed sheepishly, 'surprise?'

Hikaru blinked, glancing around in awe. A normal parent would've gone ballistic at one, the children for doing it and two, for the babysitter allowing them to do it. But instead, Hikaru smirked, leading a twin by each arm. 'Come on, go get cleaned off and go to bed...'

The two complained, hopping off to the bathroom. The older Hitachiin turned to the otaku, smiling slightly.

'I'm afraid I need you again tomorrow...'

Renge nodded, grinning.

'And Renge?'

'Yeah?'

'No manga please!'


	3. Pinky and the Brain

**-Simple Fiction- **

-x-

It was the next day again. Time for Hikaru to-stupidly-leave his precious children in the hands of a crazy otaku while he went and talked to some lady who was far too picky for her own good. But then again, we all know Hikari never really has his priorities straight.

"Okay!" he called, everyone else, including his brother and Renge, standing to attention before him, "Me and Kaoru are leaving now, any questions before I leave?" Ryu's hand shot up. "Yes, what is it, kid?"

"Are you leaving us with _her_ again?" he said through his teeth, glaring up at the exasperated, wondering why he hated her, Renge.

Hikaru nodded. "Next question!"

Cami's hand shot up. "Daddy Daddy, how long will you be?"

"About three hours," he replied hastily, "next!" He sighed, exasperated as Renge put up her hand. "What?"

"So," she started, her hand on her chin thoughtfully, "If I were to have brought yaoi manga with me again, would you still take it off me?"

Hikaru glared at her before snatching her bag again and puring the explicit content of it on to the sofa. "Hypothetically speaking, then," he replied, handing the stacks of manga to a bemused brother, "I'd have to take them away again."

"Meanie."

"I'm a parent. Its in the job description. Next question?"

"Uh, bro?" Kaoru pondered, stumbling under the wait of KyoTama, "How am I meant to carry my sewing machine too?"

"Figure it out," Hikaru brushed him off, earning a scowl. Kaoru stuck his tongue out at his smirking brother before attempting to enter the next room to get his sewing machine without dropping all the drawings and sketches.

"Daddy Daddy!" Ami yelled, waving her hand excitedly, "I have a question!"

He blinked, turning back to his daughter. "Yes?"

She bit her thumb, not sure if she should just come out and say it or not. Hikaru waved her on impatiently. "Is Uncle Kaoru a 'hoh-moh-secks-you-ahl'?"

"You do know I can hear you!" Kaoru called, annoyed, from the other room

-x-

The second Hikaru and Kaoru walked-well, stumbled more likely in Kaoru's case- out the door, Renge turned to the kids, clapping her hands happily. "Look Look Look, Renge-chan here wants to watch some anime that isn't fit for younger viewers," she told them, "so you lot go on up to bed!"

The three kids looked at her like she had an extra head before Ryu piped up, "but its only five thirty!"

Renge grinned, ushering them out of the room, "yes yes yes, five thirty, time little kids should be sleeping, night night!"

The twins turned back defiantly, Ryu in tow. "We'll watch your otaku stuff with you then," they stated stubbornly, "We dont like anime much, but we can watch it, suitable or not!"

Renge shook her head, tutting at their ignorance. "Look," she explained, "Your Daddy already took all my yaoi manga saying that was unsuitable and if thats bad for you, you're sure as hell not allowed watch what I'm planning on watching."

They didn't move.

She blinked.

They stood.

She sighed. "I'll call my butler to tape it," she said exasperated, "and you three can watch Pinky and the Brain..."

-x-

"Hikaru," Kaoru said casually, flipping through a random Hunny x Mori doujiin, "These are good, ne?"

Hikaru just grunted and continued to stare out the window of the moving limo.

"Yes," the younger pressed, "They're very well drawn with good effects...they're accurate," he shuddered, "too accurate. Handy if you wanted to know what Kyoya-senpai looked like without glasses on...or anything for that matter and-"

"Are you finished?" Hikaru snapped, grumpily turning to face his smirking little brother.

"Annoying you?"

"Stop talking about Renge," he grumbled, looking out the window again.

Kaoru smirked. _'I wasn't talking about Renge; I was talking about Kyoya-senpai...'_

-x-

Renge sighed, her head in her hands as the last episode in the Pinky and the Brain marathon finished. She had gone through two and a half hours of this and it wasn't even anime! She was having withdrawl symptoms from her big eyed shows.

"Why dont you lot get off to bed now?" she asked nicely, "Its eight now."

They shook their heads, skipping to the next channel where there was some random show about cartoon horses. "We dont feel sleepy yet, Renge-chan!" the twins chorused, settling down to watch the kiddy show.

Ryu nodded. "Me neither, Otaku."

Renge sighed. "If you go to bed now, I'll get you some lollipops."

"We dont want lollipops!"

"What do you guys want then?" she asked, exasperated.

The infamous Hitachiin smirk shone on all three juvenile faces.

-x-

"Have you got the ideas?" the woman they were meeting dragged, a look of nonchalance pinned onto her face that was mostly hidden by her sunglasses, as it had been all other times. Hikaru nodded quickly, handing them to her before sitting back down, nervous and awaiting approval..or disapproval. She took a long look at them before sliding them back down the table. "Good," she stated simply, "Bring the material you will use and all other items in tomorrow to me."

Hikaru nodded quickly. Kaoru watched the woman suspiciously.

Kaoru had been overly nervous the last meeting, with it being the first one he ever had to attend and all. . Too nervous to take a good look at the woman and realize that he recognized her. Really recognized her. He had definitely met her somewhere before. She was important.

And he had no idea who she was.

The woman got up and left.

-x-

"Back, Renge," Hikaru called, pushing the door open. Renge glanced up from the television where she was just catching the end of some anime movie, and grinned at him.

"Hikaru-kun! The kids are in bed!" she said happily, skipping up to collect her yaoi manga from Kaoru, who had stumbled in after Hikaru, panting under the weight of them all once again. "They were perfect angels! Lovely, just lovely!"

"Really?" Hikaru found this hard to believe.

She nodded, smiling up at him and his brother. "I only had to ask them to go on to bed and they went, all by themselves!" she giggled, "lovely children."

Hikaru looked suspicious, but shook off all the suspicion quickly. "Okay, well I'll need you to mind again tomorrow. Is that okay?" he asked warily. She nodded cheerfully, picking up her bag and heading out the door, smiling.

"Bye Hikaru-kun!"

"Goodbye?" he called after her, but the door was already shut. He blinked a couple of times before turning to face a bemused Kaoru. "Kaoru," he blinked, "When do you send them to bed?"

"Ten."

-x-

Renge got outside the door, breathing heavily and thinking furiously. _'Okay, one, why did I agree to that? And two...how will I get it in?...'_


	4. Yaoi manga

**-Simple Fiction- **

-x-

Renge sighed, burying her face in the pillow as she lay down on her manga donned bed. She couldn't believe she was going through with this. Hikaru-kun would kill her, she was going to ruin three pure minds and she didn't want her pride and joy getting sullied.

She sighed, thumping her head on the mattress. She was getting blackmailed by three children.

-x-

"Renge?" Hikaru's voice drifted from his kitchen as the babysitter pushed the unlocked front door ajar. He walked briskly out of the other room just as Renge was sitting down on the sofa, her bag in tow. She glanced up at him, stifling a snigger at the sight of him in a pink apron. He pouted childishly as she failed to hold it in and burst out laughing as he stuck his nose up in the air in a huff.

"Charming," he retorted huffily, "The girls just wanted to bake cookies."

Renge smiled sweetly as the two in question ran out of the room, adorning similar aprons, their hair tied back in little clips as the ran in front of her, smiling gleefully. "Renge-chan!" the squealed, "You have to try our cookies when they're ready!"

With that, Kaoru waltzed out of the room, in yet another apron- you'd think they'd at least have some other colour other than magenta?- sighing as he tried, fruitlessly, to get all of the cookie dough out of his fringe, pulling little bobbly bits of the hardening mixture out bit by bit. "I dont get what the problem is, Renge," he muttered, giving up on his hair, "I like the apron...Hey! I dont see why you're laughing!"

That did it, and then Hikaru was laughing helplessly too, the little girls giggling shamelessly at their indignant uncle too.

"Great," he mumbled, faux hurt seeping into his voice, "This must be 'bully Kaoru day' or something, huh?"

Hikaru patted him on the back, trying to at least calm himself a bit, "Go wash your hair or something."

Kaoru grumbled, leaving the room, yanking at his hair a bit more. Hikaru grinned, turning to Renge, who was still laughing a bit. He looked her up and down, before bluntly pointing out, "You have no big bag today. Did you get the message?"

Renge sighed. "My manga is precious. I dont feel comfortable not knowing if it is safe with you two," she told him simply.

"Ah, okay. Would you like some tea or something?" he asked, waving at the kitchen, in which a bomb had probably exploded.

She laughed, "Ah, no thanks."

"Suit yourself."

-x-

The minute Hikaru and Kaoru left...again, Renge was bombarded by three children immediately, all screaming so loud that it was incomprehensible. "Quieten down already," she told them, raising her voice over the excitement. "What do you want?"

Ami grinned impishly. "You didn't forget, did you?"

Renge then remembered the blackmail. She sighed. "No, I didn't."

The three children grinned as Renge took the offending items out of her hiding place- a place Hikaru would never _dare _look. The children chuckled in glee-not understanding the trauma they were about to be submitted to- as she distributed the items.

Renge face palmed as the children ran off to their rooms. _'What have I done?'_

-x-

Kaoru definitely knew this woman. Something in the depths of his mind told him that Hikaru should know her too, but Hikaru was being stupidly unobservant and unknowing so he couldn't ask him if he could recall her. The woman was now looking through all the cloth they had given her, chuckling at the obscene patterns of jade.

"They're lovely. I presume you have a model?"

Hikaru double took. "You want a _model _too?" he asked, exasperated at her neediness, but not showing it as much. Kaoru cocked his head to one side, examining her thoroughly. She moved away slightly, the first sign of uncertainty shown since the first meeting.

This was proving to be interesting.

"Miss, couldn't you model for us?" Kaoru asked sweetly.

The reaction was delightful. She squirmed in her seat before exclaiming- "No! Its your job to find a suitable model and I couldn't see myself modelling, could I?"

Defensive. Excellent.

He ignored the strange look Hikaru was giving him and continued his pestering. "But, Miss, we could place mirror's around the place. Or we'd be taking photographs," he smiled impishly, "You would be perfectly capable, and also it would be better to see yourself wearing the scarf, am I right?"

The woman sweated a bit before regaining her cool slightly and scowling at the younger twin. "I told you! I'll walk if I have to model!"

Trapped. Easy.

Kaoru then smiled sweetly."Understood. I'll be sure to find one for you then."

Hikaru nudged him, exasperated, before quickly muttering in his little brother's ear- "We dont have a model!"

"Dont worry," Kaoru whispered back, "Leave it to me. Go on without me" And with that, she stood up and followed the woman on her way out of the room, leaving a very confused Hikaru behind, scratching his head and wondering what half cracked plan his younger had come up with now.

-x-

Hikaru came home, to a set of disturbed children and a sheepish babysitter, each one of them with a question.

"Daddy, what's 'Hard Yaoi'?"

"Daddy, you never told us that you and Uncle Kaoru had a incestuous relationship in high school! Thats cheap! Why didn't you tell us!"

"Heh, Hikaru-kun. Would you be mad if I said that I actually _did _bring my manga with me?"

"Daddy?" He received a tug on his sleeve.

"Y-yes Cami?"

"Can I have a bra to hide things in like Renge-chan's?"

There was silence.

"I am going to _kill_ you, Otaku..."

-x-

"_Miss_?"

The woman who never took her sunglasses off, even though it was raining, turned around to face the younger twin. "What do you want?"

"I'm coming for tea tomorrow, _Miss_."

"Why?"

"Hikaru."


	5. Sewing machines

**-Simple Fiction- **

**-x-  
**

Renge lay back on her bed, at her little cottage that she'd bought because it had reminded her of some fancomic she had read or made a couple of years before. She didn't even like the place; an otaku's gotta do, what s/he has to do...

She held her face in her hands, groaning at the fail that was her life. She had let herself be blackmailed by three small children and now she'd lost her job and any chance of having a social, platonic relationship with anyone her own age or more.

_I've ruined everything. Why do I drive everyone away? I always do. It's not like I want to-_

The phone rang, catching her off guard. She grabbed it off the hook and placed it to her ear, half-heartedly. "Hello?"

"Renge," came the crisp voice of the man she had been speaking to earlier that week. His voice sounded a lot calmer now than it did back then...

She sighed. Great. "Yeah yeah yeah, when's the court case against me going to be held?"

"We'll talk about that some other time, but right now I need you here, as my situation with this troublesome client still hasn't changed. So, six O'clock this evening?"

"Really? I didn't think you would hire me again!" she exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

"I'm not. You're volunteering to do this free of charge, unless you really do want to go to court."

She blanched. "Well...that _is _reasonable..."

"And I'm searching you before I let you anywhere near my children again."

"..."

"Well, Kaoru is..."

"..."

Hikaru sighed on the other end. "It's okay, he's gay anyways..."

A yell came from the other line. "I heard that!"

-x-

After one very awkward, thorough searching from the younger of the Hitachiin twins (the poor man had a flush on his face the whole time; Renge, seemingly unaffected, spent the time to question his love life, and if she could get pictures in return for her nonexistent trauma) Renge was once again left alone with three unruly, _Hitachiin _children.

"So..." she started, looking at their quiet faces curiously.

"So," they repeated, one after the other.

"Well, I haven't brought any manga with me today, and I've been prohibited from watching anime while in the building; so, it's really your choice what we do."

Cami shrugged. "I could read?" she offered.

"Oh, for your siblings?"

The girl blanched. "I don't read out loud," she muttered, earning a stuck out tongue from her sister.

Renge sighed. "Ami?"

A shrug. "Nope, nothin'"

Ryu glanced up at the babysitter, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, otaku?" Renge looked down, acknowledging his small frame. "Why are you trying? I mean, Uncle Kaoru plays with us and gets along with us because he's our uncle an' all; you're not a relation, so why aren't you being all mean and stuff like the ones on tv?"

"What do you watch; 'Fairly Odd Parents'?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, that explains it then."

Ryu gave her a confused look before stating, "Daddy banned me from the xbox because Uncle Kaoru said he watched some documentery about how stuff like that wrecks your brain; though I think Uncle Kaoru was only joking, but Daddy took it all seriously. What do you think?"

Renge blinked, before letting a smirk that bemused the children take over her features. The king of gaming and his similar monarchical standard brother thought it was going to melt the child's brain? Hypocrite wasn't really the word to describe it.

"Well, I can't undermine your father," she told the little boy, who huffed and folded his arms in defeat, "Well, is there anything else you'd like to do?"

They all shrugged.

"How about dress up? Little kids like dressing up, right?"

Ami looked up at her in bemusement. "We don't have any dress up costumes," she told the woman, her eyebrows raised.

Renge smirked. "Leave it to me."

-x-

Hikaru looked at his watch. Then back around the empty room.

Kaoru had jumped out of the limo in some vaguely familiar street, telling his big brother that he'd meet him at the meeting room, and still hadn't shown up. But then again, neither had the client they were supposed to be meeting, which made Hikaru wonder if he was insanely early, or everyone else was over two hours late.

He sighed, drumming his fingers on the desk.

-x-

"_Miss_?"

The client looked up from the café table, smiling knowingly at the younger Hitachiin twin. "I came, Kaoru-kun."

Kaoru smirked, pulling out a stool. "I know you did," he replied, "I have eyes."

The client didn't even bother with a pout, just again with the knowing smile. "I can see that. So, you wanted to talk about your brother? Behind his back? I find that awfully rude."

Kaoru's face hardened. "Yes. Why are you messing him around like this? Undercover and all. It's not right, and he'll be furious when he finds out."

"Who says he's going to find out?"

"He's not a complete idiot," Kaoru sighed, "Why are you doing this?"

The client smiled again. "Because, it's what she would have wanted."

And Kaoru then understood.


	6. Why?

**_-x-_**

**-Simple Fiction- **

-x-

"Kaoru! Man, you're finally here!" Hikaru exclaimed, clasping his brother on the shoulder. Kaoru grinned, pushing his hands off his shoulders and turning to the door.

The client was standing there, in full glory, her coat down to her knees and a scarf around her face, as per usual. She scowled and Kaoru smiled. "Ma'am, we ahve yet to find a model, but I assure you we will find one," Hikaru told her, bending over slightly in curtsey.

She huffed, flipping her tomato coloured hair, which was down from the hat she had usually been wearing. "Fine. Get me one by tomorrow," she retorted sourly, "I have nothing more to say to a Hitachiin today; God knows I've spent enough time."

She turned on her heel, and stormed out of the room.

Hikaru deadpanned. "What the hell did she mean by that?" he stammered, watching as the swinging door still wobbled from her abrupt exit.

Kaoru just smirked.

-x-

"Okay," Renge smiled, pulling at the pretty little dresses on the girls and the little tie on Ryu, silently cooing over their cuteness, but knowing at this stage that Ryu would freak if she mollycoddled him too much. Boys will be boys, "You look good to go now."

Ami smiled, tying her ponytail into a bun at the back and doing the same for her sister. "We're ready," they said, grinning.

Ryu stared absentmindedly out the window as his sisters raided the cookie jar, having nothing else to do but wait. "Hey otaku," he mumbled, Renge turning around in acknowledgement, "Will Daddy be okay with all this. You used his sewing machine without permission and the material in the attic."

Renge smiled. "I'm sure he'll appreciate your imaginations."

Ryu nodded and went back to staring out the window for a few seconds before he let out an exclamation. "Daddy's home! Uncle Kaoru too!"

Cami rubbed the chocolate off her face and Ami got down from the kitchen chair. They raced into the sitting room and got in position. The door swung open. And the lights, which were previously off, were turned on.

"Renge?"

Renge smirked, taking in the twin's expressions gleefully. "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" she yelled, Ami and Cami cackling in delight. Hikaru stared.

They had appeared to have ripped up his old school uniforms to make their own and his daughters were apparently meant to be him and Kaoru, Cheshire cat grins adorning their faces. Ryuu sat quietly between them in similar attire, smiling, his dark hair fluttering over his eyes.

Hikaru smiled and Kaoru went over to pull Renge's hair, ignoring her protests. "I need a favour off of you," he sang, pulling out her ribbon to her dismay.

"Like that's going to make me any more likely to help!"

Hikaru walked foreward and knelt in front of his youngest child. "Hey," he said quietly, smile still apparent on his features as he scooped the tired child into his arms, "You make a great Mommy."


End file.
